Benatar
The BenatarJames Gunn on Twitter - May 2, 2018 is an M-class spaceship used by the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers. It became the Guardians' main spacecraft after the damaged Milano was left behind on Berhert. In the aftermath of the Decimation, the Benatar became the primary vehicle used by the Avengers to journey around Earth and travel through space. After the effects of the Decimation was undone, the Benatar was returned to the newly reassembled Guardians. History is taken into the Benatar]] While cruising in space with the Benatar, the Guardians of the Galaxy received a distress call sent by the Asgardian ship Statesman. They took the Benatar to the location indicated by the distress call in order to rescue its sender, only to find multiple bodies floating in outer space among spaceship debris. However, one Asgardian was still alive: Thor, who fell onto the Benatar cockpit window. Thor was promptly taken aboard the spaceship. Once Thor was awakened by Mantis, he explained that the Asgardians had been attacked by Thanos and the Black Order. Thor took some time to recover from his ordeal aboard the Benatar but then decided to head to Nidavellir so he could have a new weapon forged to fight Thanos. Thor left with the pod of the Benatar with Rocket Raccoon and Groot while the other Guardians left for Knowhere, as they suspected Thanos would go there to take the Reality Stone from the Collector. The Guardians landed the Benatar in Knowhere's third quadrant and indeed encountered Thanos, who defeated them and captured Gamora. They were then contacted by Nebula, who instructed Mantis to meet her on Titan. Therefore, the Guardians took their spaceship to Thanos' homeworld in order to stop him and release Gamora.Avengers: Infinity War After the fight with Thanos was lost, the Decimation happened and 50% of all life in the universe was gone. The only ones left on Titan were Tony Stark and Nebula who used the Benatar to leave Titan, laying a course back to Earth. En route it was found that the Benatar's power distribution cells had been damaged during the battle. Without a supply of spare parts, however, the two were unable to repair the ship and it spluttered to a halt. Before the oxygen supply ran out, Carol Danvers, sent by the Avengers, found the ship and towed it to Earth. When long range sensors had picked up another surge of the Infinity Stones' energy, the Avengers, joined by Rocket, Nebula, and Danvers, traveled to Titan II and confronted the warlord only to learn he'd destroyed the Infinity Stones to prevent anyone undoing his work. Defeated, the group returned to Earth, before Nebula and Rocket returned to space to help other worlds recover from the Decimation. Five years later, the Avengers had concocted a plan to use time travel to collect past versions of the Infinity Stones and use them to undo the Decimation, prompting Rocket and Nebula to return to Earth. As the Power Stone and Soul Stone were off Earth, the Benatar traveled back to 2014, first dropping off Nebula and War Machine on Morag before Hawkeye and Black Widow used it to travel to Vormir. Once Clint had collected the Soul Stone, he returned to 2023, bringing the Benatar back with him. Following the Reversal of the Decimation and the defeat of Thanos, the Guardians of the Galaxy, now joined by Thor, returned to space, Thor and Quill arguing over who was the captain.Avengers: Endgame Trivia *The Benatar is named after American singer and songwriter . References Category:Vehicles Category:Avengers: Infinity War Vehicles Category:Avengers: Endgame Vehicles Category:M-ships Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Equipment Category:Comics Vehicles Category:Avengers Equipment